Teikō High School
by splatter-paint heart
Summary: This is Yaoi and it is a bunch of one shots. This is just Kuroko with relationship with ever male character in Kuroko No Basket. It shows life of Kuroko if he lived in a Harem. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Heyy I'm back with another story and for all reading I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while. I will do it soon but here to at least put something out. Read and Review please, I love it when I read comments about my story. THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket

* * *

><p>Today was the day, it was dreaded by most students and even some teachers. Today was the day the final exam started. Most student study at the last moment and one of the student who studied at the last moment was a famous model, Kise Ryota.<p>

Currently you could see the usual cheerful model pulling his hair out and banging his head on his desk. The girls around him was looking at him with concern but the guys just smirked. Well except one and that boy was Kuroko Tetsuya.

No one knew this but Generation of Miracle but Kise and Kuroko was currently dating. They have been dating for about 3 years. Instead of splitting up after middle school as they originally planned, they all went to Teikō High School.

The main reason they stayed together was to keep an eye on Kise and make sure he doesn't do anything perverted to their precious shadow.

Well back to the frustrated blond, he was kicking himself in the ass for not studying_. 'My beloved Kurokocchi warned about this' _the model thought as he rethought the conversation they had three nights ago.

_It happened Kuroko and Kise parents left for a business trip. So Kise decided to stay at Kuroko house for the time being. The couple laid in bed after a romantic love making. Kuroko head on Kise chest as Kise played with sky blue locks. _

"_K-Ryota have you studied for the final exam yet?" Kuroko questioned. Kise was finally happy that Kuroko finally started call him by first name, it took him many love making session and quite a lot of begging. _

"_No not yet, any ways I don't need it. I'm smart enough to pass without studying" he chided as hugged Kuroko more tightly._

"_Ryota is an idiot" Kuroko stated as his boyfriend held him more tightly and started to cry crocodile tears._

"_Kurokocchi is so mean to me" he said as he buried his face in those blue locks. Kuroko sighed and tried to get his boyfriend's attention._

"_I just want you past with me" Kuroko said as tried to hid his lightly burning cheeks. Kise looked at him and smiled when he noticed the faint blush. After 3 years of dating Kise now could read Kuroko like a book. _

"_Don't worry as long I have you with me I can pass. I can do anything as long I have my Kurokocchi with me" Kise said as he leaned in to his love of his life._

_The shared that passionate kiss and let just say both of them didn't sleep at all that night._

So back to Kise and him again freaking out. Kuroko had a passive face on but he was starting to worry. _'What if Ryota didn't passed? We have been in the same class since we started high school'_ Kuroko thought to himself. Then Kuroko had an idea that could help Kise calm down and take the test.

Kuroko took out a pen and looked to see if someone was watching but luckily the teacher was reading a magazine at his desk and they were the only ones in the back row.

Kuroko grabbed Kise hand and that startled Kise out of his troubled state. Kise gave a confused look but Kuroko didn't give indication that he noticed him. He pulled Kise's hand over to him and uncapped the pen and started to write something.

After few seconds of writing Kuroko leaned in and gave Kise's palm a quick kiss then quickly turned around. Kuroko was embarrassed but his face didn't give it away it was his actions. Kise wondered what could make his boyfriend embarrassed until he read his palm.

It said _"Good luck. I love you and I know you can do this."_

This made Kise want shower Kuroko with kisses and squeeze him. _"He so damn cute"_ Kise thought as he reached over for Kuroko's hand. He wrote _"Thank you and I love you to so much, my beloved." _Kise repeated Kuroko action by kissing the palm.

Kuroko read it and let a faint smile cross his face. Kise turned back to his paper and he felt suddenly calm about the test.

After the test was done both Kuroko and Kise secretly took a picture of their hands of what the other one wrote and put it as their screen saver on their phone.

Even when the test back Kise and Kuroko passed. Kise even got a higher score than he usually gets and has all of it to thank to his Beloved Kurokocchi.

* * *

><p>So Tell if you like it and please give Reviews and Likes. The more Likes and Reviews I get the more chapters come out and I might even make this story M rated. That is if only my lovely readers want it to be. So again THANK YOU VERY MUCH!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy, I'm Back. OMG I love your reviews and people favorite and followed this. Also this is in a community, so I'm very happy about that.

I was going to put everyone name who ever liked any of my stories on my profile today but Soon I posted most of them on there I exit out and lost all of it. So bottom line I got frustrated and I'll try another time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko NO Basket

* * *

><p>Most students coward in fear at the sight of Akashi Seijuro, hell some even coward in fear when they heard his name being uttered. Though there was a special person who doesn't fear him and that was our favorite sky head boy, Kuroko Tetsuya.<p>

Kuroko was currently staring at his lover from the bench. Akashi forbid him from playing basketball, saying he was too rough with his Tetsuya last night. Which Kuroko would sadly agree with right now since his back was killing with him.

Though that is not why Kuroko face was contorted in undetectable pout that no one could barely noticed unless studied him for a while. The reason why he had pout was because a girl was all over HIS Akashi.

'_I know he doesn't have any sort attachment to that girl but I can't help feel jealous. Damn you Akashi see what you turned me into'_ Kuroko thought as he put up his best glare which just turned into a pout.

The girl in Kuroko's eyes was perfect. She was a transfer student from Spain and she just radiate beauty. She had dark sun kissed skin and naturally curly hair. Her body….well let's just say it falls under Aomine's type of girl.

She was currently hugging off Akashi like a leach. The only thing Kuroko was try to glare at her and hope she would get the message but that was impossible because he was pretty sure she couldn't even noticed his presence.

After 10 minutes of staring Kuroko finally had enough. He was going to march over there and steal Akashi away. Though fate wasn't on his side, he got cornered by a bunch of rainbow heads.

"Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chi/Kurokocchi" they said when they gathered around him.

"Hello minna" Kuroko said a placid voice as he tried to slyly look at Akashi and the witch.

"Tetsu you're not jealous, right" said one of his light. Now he has two lights Kagami and Aomine, though it was Aomine speaking.

"Of course not. I have no reason to be jealous" he lied but the look on everyone face said they didn't believe him.

"You suck at lying Kurokocchi. Well there is no to be jealous after all sh-" Kise sentence was cut off because the girl leaned over and kissed Akashi on the check and he didn't push her away.

The sight alone broke Kuroko's heart into millions of pieces but instead of crying, which will do later, he grabbed a basketball and threw at the Captain and the sun kissed girl.

Though this Akashi we are talking about, he saw the ball coming and caught it. He turn to find the person who threw the ball to kill, I mean talk to the person. He instead found a very angry Tetsuya looking back at him.

"Tetsuya why did you throw the ball?" Akashi asked instead of getting an answer Kuroko walked straight out the gym.

Akashi looked puzzled before following his Tetsuya. When Akashi got outside Kuroko wasn't insight but he had an idea where his love was.

The first place he went to was Maji Burger and that is where exactly found him. Kuroko was inside the restaurant with his favorite thing and that was a vanilla milkshake.

Akashi went into the restaurant without his love noticing him. Akashi wrapped his arms round Kuroko from behind. Kuroko jumped a little because he was expecting the Great Akashi to chase after him but he refused to look up and met the chromatic eyes.

"Tetsuya what is wrong?" Akashi asked his voice was smooth as honey. The red head boy heard a quite 'Nothing, Akashi-Kun' from the cute little shadow as he unwrapped his arms and sat in the seat across from Kuroko.

"Tetsuya are you defying me?" Now Akashi's smooth as honey voice was mixing with poison.

Kuroko let a quite sigh and finally looked up. "You let that girl kiss you on the cheek and she was stuck to like a leach" the blue haired boy said.

There was a tense silence before it was broken by Akashi's laughter. "You were jealous of that?" Akashi said as his chuckles died down.

Kuroko just pouted and Akashi saw this a grabbed Kuroko's milky white hands.

"Tetsuya you know that girl has thing for Momoi-San and she was begging me to help her out with it" Akashi said as Kuroko's head jerked straight up.

"What, you mean she was not into you? Then why did she kiss you on the cheek?" Kuroko said as Akashi still held his hands, usually he would be embarrassed but that was the last thing on Kuroko's mind.

"I have been friends with that girl for 4 years. Are dads are business partners and she always begged me to help her with Momoi-San and I finally agreed. She was so happy she kissed me but trust me she has no interest in guys. I also have interest in no unless it is my Tetsuya" Akashi said as he brought one of Kuroko's hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss.

Kuroko was stunned, Akashi just chuckled and leaned over. Just as their lips was a breath apart Akashi muttered "Kuroko you belong to me and I belong to you. The day I cheat on you is the day I can no longer live anymore."

The shared a passionate kiss even if they were in the middle of a restaurant, that didn't matter to them. For them they were in there own little world and they were truly happy.

"_I love you forever, Tetsuya."_

"_I love you forever, Seijuro." _

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Please leave a review or favorite andor follow. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY LOVELY READERS! By the way thinking about making it M rated, what do you think? Should I do it or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy, I'm back! Happy Late Valentines Day! I'm so Sorry, I'm admit it I'm extremely lazy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket, though if I did Kuroko would the best Uke and everyone would be in love with him.

* * *

><p>It was a very chaotic day in Teikō High school today. It was the day you show your beloved you cared for them. Usually by showering them with roses, chocolates, confessions and romantic evenings. A certain group was being showered by those gifts and promises by many females and even some males.<p>

As you can guess this group is the Generation of Miracles. The group have always accepted gifts from the admirers every year but this year is very different. This year the group stopped accepting them and this caused a massive uproar. Many people automatically jumped to the conclusion that the group had begun dating some lucky females.

They were not far off from the truth though. There was only two differences to that conclusion. First of all the apple of the Generation of Miracles eyes was not a girl, it was a boy. A certain blue haired boy, a certain shadow. Secondly they were not dating him, they just loved him from afar.

That also meant protecting him from other people who were trying to confessed to their adorable little uke. It turns out that many people was in love with him, so for the Generation of Miracles it turned out to be a difficult task. Though this year the Generation of Miracles had enough and they decided to have a secret plan.

**SECRET MISSION**

**"**Aka-chin why are we here?" the lazy purple haired giant questioned, Murasakibara.

"We are here to stop those pest insects, that swarm around are beloved Tetsuya" said The devil incarnated redhead, Akashi. Akashi careful observed everyone reactions to what he just said. He was happy with the results because everyone held a look of determination.

"So how are you planning to do that Akashi? We simply can't look after him 24/7 for the rest of are lives. Not that I care or anything, I'm just curious" said are favorite Tsundere, Midorima.

"That is very simple Shintaro, we are going to make Tetsuya ours. Any objections about that?" Akashi said and of course no one objected to that. With that they put their plan together on a very unexpecting blue haired shadow.

**BACK TO KUROKO**

Now Kuroko was just to read his novel in peace, he was just glad it was the end of the day. All today everyone have been disturbing his peace. First it was Kagami, and the red head just blushed and stared at him all the way to school. When Kuroko tried to ask him about it, some how the tall basketball player's face turned even more red. Kuroko couldn't but chuckle because Kagami reminded him of a lobster. Though Kuroko never got his answer because Kagami ran away, when he saw the school gates.

Next was Takao, when he was heading to his class. The Hawk Eye boy, decided to stick to his side. Kuroko is usually use to that since Kise-Kun does that to him everyday. Though for some reason he can handle when Kise-kun does it but when Takao did it, he felt different. Like it was wrong and that was strange for Kuroko but he quickly tried to ignore it.

Though he knew it was wrong when Takao sneaked a quick kiss on his cheek. He didn't like the feeling of his kiss. Which is weird because Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, and Murasakibara-kun always kiss him and he doesn't mind it. In fact he enjoys it very much, but he will never admit that out loud.

Well back to the story after the surprised kiss, Kuroko came up with a lame excuse and left the Hawk Eye boy confused.

Though Kuroko didn't get far with his escape plan. He ran straight into Moriyama and it caused them to tumble over.

"Ugh... Oh Sempia, I'm sorry. I was not watching where I was going" Kuroko said after he realized their position and quickly got up and bowed to Moriyama.

When Sempia looked up and saw who it was, literally his had sparkles in them. "It's okay Kuroko-chan" He said in a sing song voice.

When Kuroko saw this it was like little warning bells went off in his head. He knew that this would end badly if he stayed here any longer.

"Um sorry Sempia I just remember I have to get to class, so I can't talk long" he said as he quickly got up a dashed to his class.

That has been Kuroko's day, all day long people have came up and tried to "Get cozy" with him. Though that is not why Kuroko down, hell he didn't even realized those guys have been hitting on him. Instead he is upset because he never saw his true crushes today. He would never admit this out loud but he is deeply in love the Generation of Miracles.

He has been in love with them for a very long time, they might have acted ignorant in middle school but Kuroko really knew they changed for the best and they finally love basketball.

Kuroko sighed and pulled out of his bag five colored packages. Kuroko spent all last night making these chocolates for them but they haven't been here.

_'Maybe they are sick. I might text them and see if they are_ _okay.'_ Kuroko thought as he reached for his phone in his bag. Before he could grab his bag the library doors slammed opened and a familiar "Kurokocchi" was heard. Of course this was Liberian gave the colorful head group a nasty look and told them to be quite.

She was about to scold them until she saw the menacing look Akashi gave her. She promptly shut up and went back to work and tried not to look at the red head devil.

The group made to Kuroko and Murasakibara picked him up while the group gathered his things. Lucky there was not all lot of people to see Kuroko being carried bride style by the purple head giant or Kuroko might actually be blushing.

Thankful he is not but he was confused so he asked "What is everyone doing and where is everyone taking me?"

"We need you to come with us and we are going to my mansion" said Akashi as they headed to the front of the school. Waiting for them was a limo and a driver slide out of the car held the door for them as they neared the car. When they all piled in the driver shut the door and went to driver side and started the car. When he started the car the little window where you could see the driver, a window came up as up and blocked the view of seeing where they were going.

Meanwhile Kuroko was still Murasakibara's arms, so when he got in the car Kuroko was sitting in the giants lap.

"Murasakibara-kun can you let me go?" Kuroko said as he started to squirm.

"Aww but Kuro-chin so cute, I always want to hold him" Murasakibara said and emphasize his point he tightened his hug around Kuroko.

Kuroko just gave them a annoyed look and the giant pouted but let slid off his lap to the seat next to him.

"Hey Tetsu, who's chocolates are these" Aomine said as he held up the chocolates Kuroko made for them.

Kuroko suddenly got very shy and he lost the nerve to tell them it was theirs._ 'Curse you Aomine-kun' _Kuroko thought as he tried to come up with a way to say it was theirs. Though we all know Akashi is not a patient man. He cupped Kuroko's chin and gently turned Kuroko's head so their eyes can met.

"Tetsuya who's chocolates are those? You don't have to be shy, you can tell us" Akashi said but Akashi already knew that the chocolates were theirs but he couldn't pass up a chance to hear his adorable Tetsuya say it himself.

"It is for all of you" Kuroko mumbled hoping they wouldn't hear him but they did hear him though.

"Hm" was all Akashi said before he leaned in and kissed Kuroko's rosy lips. The two exchanged in a heated kiss as Murasakibara slid his arms around Kuroko's waist and started to nibble on Kuroko's pale neck.

Aomine was stunned for second about what unfolded in front of him but he quickly snapped out of it by hearing Kuroko's sinful moans. He quickly went over to his Tetsu side and started to nibble and lick his ear. While all the Kise and Midorima started on Kuroko. Midorima started on Kuroko's hand and planted licks, bites and kisses all the way to the tip of his fingers to his clothed elbow.

While Akashi and Kuroko broke apart, Kise quickly took Akashi position and kissing Kuroko senseless. Akashi had move to see how long it would be till the get to the house. He wanted to take Kuroko in a more romantic location and not screw him in the limo. They were pulling up to the house and Akashi said "Stop we reached the house. Tetsuya be prepared you are not going sleep at all tonight, my love."

Kuroko's face heated up but his eyes held determination as he nodded his head. Soon as the car stopped the Generation of Miracles lifted up their beautiful shadow and ran to more secluded location. "Leave and come back tomorrow at 4:00" Akashi said to the staff before following his love. The only thing you could hear in the empty mansion was moans and screams of pleasure from the bluenette for many hours.

**NEXT MORNING**

The next morning, Kuroko woke up to an king size empty bed and an aching back. For few second he thought it was a dream until he felt the slight pain, saw he wasn't in his room and he was naked. He sat up and looked around and saw that was gone and only a white shirt was the only thing. So he quickly put it on and turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He blushed because the shirt was way to big. It went past his hand and went almost to his knees. His bed head was horrible, it stuck up every where.

Though he thought he looked silly, he went out to look for someone. As he stepped out of the room a delicious scent hit him and quite a loud voices. He followed the smell and he already knew who's those voice belong to. The smell took him to the kitchen where everyone was. Murasakibara was cooking, Aomine and Kise was fighting, and Akashi and Midorima was sitting at the table silently.

Of course it was Akashi to notice Kuroko and motioned him to come in. Akashi stood up when Kuroko came close. Akashi pecked Kuroko's lips and asked "How did you sleep, my love?"

"Good, it was quite comfortable" Kuroko said as a blush stained his face from the kiss he received.

"Of course you slept good, we wore you out last night" Aomine said as he pecked Kuroko on the lips as sat down.

"Kurokocchi, how did you feel? Are you hurting any wear?" Kise asked as he glomped and kissed Kuroko.

"I'm a little sore but other than that I'm fine. Can you let go Kise-kun?" Kuroko said with an even more noticeable blush.

"Aww Kurokocchi is so cute, I love you so much" Kise said as hugged Kuroko tighter and pecked Kuroko's lips. Finally Kise let go and sat down with Kuroko.

"Here you go. Take these after you eat and you feel better. Not that I care but I don't want to hear you whine" Midorima said but Kuroko could tell he cared. Specially before Midorima left he kissed Kuroko and quickly sat down and act nothing just happened.

"Kuro-chin, why am I the only one who you haven't kissed yet?" The giant whined as he set down the food on the table. Kuroko looked up and motioned Murasakibara to lean over. When the giant leaned over Kuroko kissed his lips and that seemed to satisfy the giant.

Finally when everyone sat and Akashi made him a LARGE plate of food. Kuroko told him couldn't finish this but Akashi just gave a look and Kuroko just quietly sighed. Though he started to eat.

"Ano..." Everyone attention was drawn to Kuroko. "I... Why did all you do this? I mean I thought none of you had feelings for me...So Why" Kuroko stated nervously. He knew he was in love with them but he was scared that they only wanted his body and not him.

He was startled out of his musing by the Generation of Miracles laughter and/or chuckling from few of the members. Kuroko blushed because as stupid as it sounds he love their laughter. It made him feel warm inside.

"Tetsu, really? I thought making love to you last night was an explanation enough. Though you have been oblivious" Aomine said.

"Yea, Kurokocchi, isn't obvious we love you" Kise said, as Kuroko's eyes widen in shock.

"Really, you all love me?...To tell everyone the truth I am deeply in love with you all but I have been to scared to say anything" Kuroko said as looked down at his lap.

"Hopefully you love us because that mean are love can be returned. Tetsuya we love you, will you stay by are side forever?" Akashi said.

"Yes I will stay with everyone forever. I love all of you" Kuroko said as tears slid down his face. Soon everyone crowed around the bluenette and murmured how much they was in love with the shadow as they wiped the tears of Kuroko's face. They promised they will love each other forever and never let their beautiful light go. Kuroko was finally theirs, Kuroko was their light that brought them out of the darkness.

Now till the day they died, they knew they will not be in the darkness no more because they had their precious Kuroko.

* * *

><p>So what did ya'll think? Was it good or not? I kinda had a hard time with the ending and also sorry about not being M. I didn't know how to write a smex Harem so next chapter I do will defiantly be M though. THANK YOU! PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE. ALSO IF ANYBODY WANT A SPECIFIC COUPLE JUST SEND ME A REVIEW AND I WILL GET RIGHT ON IT!<p> 


End file.
